Friends? I think not
by fictiongirl101
Summary: OK, remember Jake and Miley left off as just friends. Well this is my alternate ending of how i think it should of gone. Crappy sum. good story. Jiely. Rating has gone up due to language.
1. Friends?

Friends? I think not.

**Hey first Jiley fic don't hate! This takes place off of episode when Jake comes back for the 2****nd**** time.**

Mileys P.O.V

I watched Jake walk out of my front door.

For a split second I thought I was going to faint.

Then I see him walk back in, "This isn't going to work," Jake said with a determined face.

I thought for a minute "Maybe we could just be friends. And I promise I won't ruin anymore movies" I said laughing.

Jake smiled, "That sounds great…but I don't think that its going to work."

I looked at him confused, "Why?" I asked.

"The reason its not going to work is because…I don't want to be your friend and I don't not want to be your friend. I want to be more than that."

I stared at him.

"What I'm trying to say is…will you be my girlfriend again?"

I broke out into a smiled and said, "Nothing would make me happier"

Jake smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I pulled back and leaned in towards him.

"Jacob Ryan get your zombie slaying hands away from my daughter this instant or your face won't be so pretty lookin anymore"

Ugh my dad was spying through the vents again….

"Daddy!" I yelled in protest, "Can't you just leave me alone for 5 minutes?!"

"Sorry Bud, in this house you gotta live by my rules. Now Mr. Ryan would you kindly leave my house and step away from my daughter thank you. Might you be on your way"

I sighed and walked Jake out to the front porch, "Sorry about my dad he not usually _that_ bad"

Jake laughed, "Its ok, for a second there I though he was going to come out and hunt me down"

I laughed, "So where were we?" I asked innocently.

"I think we were right about here"

Jake put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me in close.

"Jake Ryan" I heard my dad call menacingly from the house.

I rolled my eyes, pulled him towards me, and kissed him…hard.

"Hmm I missed that." Jake said with a dreamy smile on his face.

I smiled, "Ya me too, but if you don't want to get pummeled by my dad you'd better leave now ok?"

Jake huffed and slumped his shoulders, he gave me a peck on the cheek, "Call you later Miles ok?"

" K bye"

"Bye"

Jake waved good bye and headed home.

I sat down on the couch on the porch and though to my self "I am so glad we're not just friends"

**I like my ending sooo much better then the one they aired lol. Tell me what you think! Should I oneshot it of continue? Let me know.**


	2. Antartica

Friends? I think not

Chapter 2

Thanks you guys! Oh and I don't own anything on Hannah Montana. Just this plot! Anyway this chapter is Jake's P.O.V from were Miley kissed him.

Jake's P.O.V

I stood there holding Miley in my arms.

Just as I was about to kiss her I hear my name being called threateningly from the house.

My face showed sheer terror, thinking Mr. Stewert was going to come outside.

Miley rolled her eyes and I smiled.

Then unexpectedly, I feel the back of my head being pulled forward.

By the time I realized what was happening my lips landed on Miley's and she kissed me hard….and I liked it.

"Hmm I missed that" I said dreamily.

Miley blushed and smiled, ""Ya me too, but if you don't want to get pummeled by my dad you'd better leave now ok?"

I scowled and huffed, I mean we kiss and now she's making me leave? Whatever I know she doesn't mean it.

I kissed her on the cheek, "I'll call you later ok Miles?"

"K bye"

"Bye" I waved and left her porch.

Then I took off at full speed to my house (which was only a block away, ironic no?)

I ran through the front door and zoomed up the stairs.

Once I was in my room I screamed, "YES! SHE TOOK ME BACK!!"

A very un-Jake Ryan thing to do I know, but I was ecstatic.

"Jake are you ok up there?" My mom called from the kitchen.

Ugh moms so over protective, "I'm fine mom"

"Ok hunny…oh! and that Mikayla girl called, I told her that we would be at the airport at 7 tomorrow"

I froze Mikayla, the movie, Antarctica, Miley, oh shit.

"Hey mom" I called out, "I have to call Bernard ok?"

"Sure hunny"

I flipped out my cell and pushed speed dial number 4, there has to be a way to get me out of this movie.

"Jake Ryan's agent Bernard speaking"

"Hey Bernard it's me Jake"

"Ah Jake what can I do for you ma boy?"

"Well…I was just kinda wondering…is there anyway I could get out of this movie?"

The line went silent then Bernard spoke up again.

"Jake Ryan are you frickin kidding me? Do you know how many actors would frickin die for this part?"

I knew Bernard was mad, but I can't go off and leave Miley again. She'd hate me!

"Ya I know but is there anyone else they could get or could they replace Mikayla?"

"Replace Mikayla? I thought you wanted to work with her."

I grinned sheepishly, "Ya well, I've been thinking, maybe Hannah Montana is better equipped for this role. I mean she _did_ play Zeronda."

"Hmm well you've got a point hold on."

He put me on hold and I paced around the room waiting.

"Jake you still there?"

"Ya"

"Great news! The director said he would love to have Hannah Montana replace Mikayla, is there anyway that you can reach her? And tell her to be at the airport tomorrow at 7?"

I grinned, "Don't worry about that, she'll be there"

I flipped my phone shut and dialed _Hannah's_ number.

"Yello?"

"Ms. Montana how would you like to accompany me, the Jake Ryan, to Antarctica to film the rest of our movie?"

"OMG! Are you serious?!"

"Ya my agent just called the director and he said he would love to have you instead of Mikayla"

"That's awesome! What time do I have to be at the airport?"

"You don't have to be at the airport" I said a matter a factly.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry about getting to the airport. Because I your wonderful boyfriend will pick you up at oh say 6:30ish?"

She laughed, "Ok see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup and remember pack warm clothes, cause I don't think cuddling up to penguins will keep you that warm"

I smirked, Lily told me about their Mikayla or penguins joke.

"Oh…he he you heard about that?"

"Thanks to Lily, but seriously pack warm and I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok bye love you"

"Love you too"

**So what'd ya think? Should I add Mikayla or anyone else in? Let me know!**


	3. Mikayla finds out

Friends? I think not

Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reviewing! You guys wanted Mikayla here she comes. On with the next chapter! Disclaim: I don't own HM just the plot.

Mikyala's P.O.V

I stood in my huge walk in closet (much bigger than Hannah Montana's) trying to decide what to wear in Antarctica.

"Hm the blue snow suit is cute…but the purple one is way more sexy!"

Jake Ryan by the end of this trip your going to be mine! (insert evil laugh here)

I finished up packing all of my clothes, then I headed over towards accessories.

I was deciding between purple hoops and silver studs when I heard my manager Miranda scream (A/N: idk if that's her real name, it didn't say on the show)

"Mikayla!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, "Unpack your bags!"

Is she crazy or something? I _just_ finished packing.

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Because your off the movie"

"WHAT!?"

I burst into a fit of rage and ran down the stairs, in a menacing voice I asked, "Would you care to tell me _why_ I am off this _movie_?"

"The director just called, turns out zombie boy doesn't think your cut for the role after that little 'incident' on set the other day"

I looked at her scornfully and said overly sweet, "So just because whittle Jakey Ryan doesn't think I'm _cut_ for the role, I'm off the movie?"

"Pretty much and guess who your replacement is?"

I looked at her and then my eyes went wide, "Oh good god please don't say its-"

"Hannah Montana"

**Cliffe hehe. Ya i know its short but don't kill me! Tell me what you think Mikayla should do. Should she sneak on the plane or literally prevent Miley from getting on? Let me know!**


	4. Planning, hoping, and waiting

Friends? I think not.

Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your ideas guys! And thanks for pointing out my mistake 'Secret Identity'. Anyway, I decided to make this a pretty long chapter. Tell me what you think! I don't own HM**

Mileys P.O.V

I hung up with Jake and immediately called Lilly.

"Lily Speaking"

"Oh my god Lil you won't believe what just happened!"

"Um Jake kicked Mikayla off the movie and now its your role?"

Bewildered I asked, "How the heck did you know that?"

There was a pause, "You mean I was right? I was just shooting for the seemingly impossible"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, he's picking me up tomorrow at 6:30 ok?"

"6:30 P.M.? Fine by me."

Ugh my friends are such doughnuts, "6:30 A.M. You ding dong"

"Oh…..so I guess I'll have to say good-bye now then"

"Ok and Li- Hold on I have someone on the other line"

I checked my screen and a single name was shown.

"Oh my god Lil! Its Mikayla! What should I say?!"

"Umm uh…wells something! Just don't seem happy that she lost the part"

"Ok he goes…"

I pushed the send key and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hi Mikayla"

"I am so pissed!"

"Why?" I asked, as if I didn't know.

"That bitch _Hannah Montana_ STOLE MY MOVIE ROLE!"

I gasped innocently, "That's horrible! How'd she get it?" As if I didn't know.

Mikayla explained the whole story and rambled on about how (I) Hannah Montana is such a bitch.

"I'm am so going to get back at her!"

"How?" I asked almost scared.

"Oh just a little something I thought of that she is _never _going to forget! Well tootles!"

I close my cell phone and thought about what she could do.

I narrowed it down to public humiliation and a hit and run.

Hm ok forget the 2nd one it's most likely the first.

So I decided to finish packing, then daddy called me down for dinner.

All through dinner I was thinking about, so I decided to sleep on it and hope for the best.

Mikayla's House.

Mikaylas P.O.V

That little southern bitch is going to regret messing with _my _movie role.

So lets see…first I'm going to dress up like her, then I'm going to capture her and lock her up somewhere, get on the plane as her, have Jake all to myself! And demand that I be back on the movie!

I laughed evilly, until Margot (A/N: pronounced Margo) told me to shut up.

I then went into my closet and found the most Hannah Bitchtanna outfit I could find.

Then I found a wig and I laid the outfit over my desk chair.

By the time my outfit was constructed, I ate a little bit and then went to bed.

"Hannah Montana tomorrow is going to be your worst nightmare!"

I clapped and the lights shut off.

No ones P.O.V

(Back at Jake's House)

"Man, I can't wait for tomorrow! Just me, Miley, and a _very_ long plane ride."

Jake then turned his lights off and fell asleep.

(Miley's House)

"Oh god, what is she going to do to me?!…Well I better sleep on it"

Miley turned off her lights, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be a complete disaster.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have been swamped with HW and mom needed help. Please review!**


	5. The Airport

Friends? I think not

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took soon long to update! Basketball season just started and I have soo much hw! There's lots of POV's switching in this chapter. Well thanks for your reviews! Here's chapter 5. I don't own Disney does (dang it LOL)**

(No one's POV)

It was a quiet morning in Malibu.

Our two favorite stars were getting up preparing for the long plane ride ahead of them.

But Mikayla had been up for several hours, planning and plotting ways to rid of Hannah Montana.

(Mikayla's POV)

"Ok lets go over my plan one last time…when I see Hannah in the airport.

Then I'll _kindly_ ask her to accompany me to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I'll blindfold her, tie her up, gag her, and leave her in a locked stall! Mwahahaha! Its brilliant!"

After going over my plan I packed all the needed materials: blindfold, gag (bandana), and

ribbon (it holds waaay then rope).

I packed everything in my black Prada bag and stuffed a blond 'Hannah Montana' wig in

there too.

Oh revenge is so sweet!

(Miley's POV)

I woke up and a feeling of dread washed over me, what was Mikayla planning?

I thought about all morning but finally shook it off as I stepped into the limo taking me to

the airport.

I received a text from Jake when I was in the car ' _hey cnt pck u up car is late but cn't wait 4 the plne ride just me u and a vry long trip ;-) ill meet u the gate k?'_

A smile broke out on my face and I texted him back, and then we arrived at the airport.

I walked out onto the curb and we checked in, and who was at the baggage check line?

(Mikayla's POV)

I stood at the baggage check line as Hannah walked in.

"Hannah!" I yelled, "Over here!"

I smiled evilly to myself as she walked towards me.

"Omi gosh! Hi Mikayla, what are you doing here?"

(_Hannah's_ POV)

"Oh I just came to wish you off well! After all I'm not gonna see you for what? 6 months?"

I smiled through clenched teeth, "Awe! Are you just darling, thanks so much"

"Oh Hannah I was just about to go to the bathroom you wanna come for some _girl time_?"

I looked towards my daddy for help and he just shrugged his shoulders.

_Ugh_ I thought,_ how come when you want your dad to say something he doesn't and when you want him to keep quiet he gabs away?!_

I walked into the bathroom with Mikayla behind me, I walked in and turned around…

(Mikayla's POV)

The minute we walked into the bathroom I threw the blindfold around Hannah's eyes before she could turn around.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed.

I smiled evilly as I binded her hands, "This is for stealing my movie and Jake you little bitch. So now you get what you rightly deserve to be stuck in a bathroom were no one can reach you, while I go film _your_ movie with _my_ Jake"

"Jake is no-"

I gagged her before she could finish her sentence and forced her into a stall.

With her hands tied behind her back I placed her on a toilet and tied her feet together.

I locked the door and (EW) had to climb out from under it.

I placed the wig on my head, brushed off my jeans, and changed my outfit.

Upon finishing I yelled out to Hannah, "Have fun in their Ms. Montana, I'll tell Jake you said hi"

With a little wave I left the bathroom and went to go find my _daddy_.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Is Miley going to be ok, is Mikayla going to get away with it, is Robby Ray going to notice anything, and were does Jake fit into all of this?**

**Review! tell me what you want and what you think!!**


	6. The Airport pt 2

A/N: sorry for the REALLY long update. So here's the next chapter and I don't own HM.

(Mikayla's POV)

I walked out of the bathroom and walked up to my _daddy_

"Where's Mikayla darlin'? I thought you walked in with her."

Hillbillies god there so stupid, I thought.

I flashed my most innocent smiled and with a faked accent I said, "Oh her right….umm she's still in there. I told her that I'd get back to her after the movie."

I smiled and Robby nodded his head.

"Hannah!"

I heard a call from the distance and turned around.

It was Jake *sigh* even when he's in jeans and a hoodie he still looks HOTT.

He ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Hannah I missed you so much! It's great that we can do a movie together."

He flashed me his white as snow smile and I nearly melted.

But of course I regained my senses.

"Yeah I know, I'm really lookin' forward to working on this movie with you."

I winked and he smiled back.

(Miley/Hannah's POV)

That little bitch! As soon as I get out of here I'm going to kill her!

'If cupid had a heart' my ass!

More like 'if Mikayla had a heart'.

But how the hell am I going to cut through this?

I tried forcing my wrists apart but the ribbon wouldn't budge.

I considered my options: 1 I could try to scream and hope someone hears me.

2 I could try and get this blindfold off.

3 I could think about Jake…holy shit Jake!

I totally forgot about him! No wonder Mikayla did this to me!

I shook my head, erasing the thought of Jake and Mikayla together.

Then the blindfold spun.

Haha! That's what happens when you don't know how to tie a bandana!

I shook my head until the bandana completely fell off, well at least now I can see.

I examined my surroundings.

Jesus Christ I'm in a bathroom stall! What the hell could help me in here?

A/N: oooo how is Miley going to get out? Will Robby and Jake notice its not really Hannah? Will Mikayla succeed? Review!


End file.
